Love Amidst A Battle Of Hate, First Shots Fired
by Tsukiko Tomoko
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if some one new came into Konoha from a different village and met Naruto? No? Well, imagine that this person was of hidden royalty and Naruto fell in love with her. Interesting, is it not? I think I quit on this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I really hope you like it! It is sort of long, but the next chapters won't be as long as this. Please review, good or bad. I'd love some constructive criticism, seeing as this is my first story.

"Intro":

this is Konoha as I make it. All people are four years older than they are in the beginning of the Naruto series, meaning Naruto is 16, Sakura is 16, Sasuke is 16 (yea, I still have him here), and so on and so forth. Pretty much everyone is still Genin. Except Skikamaru, because he's special like that. xD Some people who die, aren't dead. Yes, I brought them back to life. Hah. Oh, what now? Okay, sorry. So some things don't exactly follow the Naruto series, but a lot pretty much does. So, yea. Now on with the story finally!

Takato found herself wandering in a training ground, with only one other person besides her there. He was about her age, sixteen, and was practicing kunai targeting. He had spiky blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. The boy also had strange markings on both sides of his face, like whiskers. Takato stopped, and without realizing it, absent-mindedly watched him. She thought he was kind of cute, and could tell he was strong. But a thought came to her mind, _"Is this the boy who holds inside of him the nine-tailed fox?"_ She answered herself instantly, _"Yes, it is. He's the one."_ Her eye saw two chakras inside of him. She also sensed an evil presence, but it was obvious it wasn't the boy, it was quite clear to her that his dream was pure. "In a way, he is like me, both of us having two different beings in one, but-" her mistakenly spoken words were cut off by the boy.

"Who the Hell are you?" he asked, walking towards her, "And why are you here?"

"Oh, please forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt. My name is Kyoshi Chie-Hitomi-Michi-Takato, but most people just call me Takato" she replied politely, "May I ask your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," the boy replied, now a foot or so in front of her, "So what are you doing watching me train?"

"Well, I decided to go for a walk earlier, but it's been a while since I have been in Konoha, and I kind of got lost, so I was just wandering around, trying to get back to the main part of the village, when I saw you," she explained.

Naruto looked at Takato a little closer. She was shorter than him, slender, and had long, strait, black hair. Her face was very pretty, at least the parts of it that could be seen. A Konoha ninja headband covered her right eye, and there was bandage tape wrapped around some of her face, covering her nose. Her uncovered eye was a beautiful midnight blue color, and had no pupil. He thought she was pretty, even prettier than Sakura. Naruto found himself staring into Takato's eye, her eye staring back into his, and felt as if she were staring right through him. He found himself thinking of her voice, her soft, calming, yet assertive voice.

Takato's eye drifted to the side, and Naruto suddenly felt embarrassed for staring. "Would you mind taking me back to the main part of the village, Naruto-san?" Takato asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"Sure, no problem!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, "Just follow me!"

As they started to walk side by side, Takato thought of what she saw in is eyes. A dream to become Hokage, a pure dream, as she had first thought. Friends, enemies, she was able to see everything. One major thing in his life made her feel as if they were the same, and that he would understand her. The pain of being alone. Separated from everyone for a reason unknown to you. Everyone looking at you with a stare as cold as ice. A somber frown was put on Takato's face, and she lowered her head, remembering that pain. Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong, Takato-chan?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Takato said, somehow cheered up some amount by his voice. She smiled, looking up again, "I guess I'm just hungry. I haven't had lunch yet. Is there a place where they have good ramen anywhere near here?"

"Yea, there is. I'll take you there to eat I haven't eaten yet either, and I love ramen!"

"So do I! I guess that's something we have in common."

"Yea, maybe I can show you around the village after we eat. How does that sound?" Naruto asked.

"That would be wonderful," Takato said, both of their smiles widening. Takato again put her hands by her sides, a small part of her hoping he would take her hand in his.

"There is this place I always go to every day," Naruto said, "They have great ramen, and I especially like their barbeque pork ramen."

"I can't wait," Takato said, "I haven't had ramen in a month, maybe more, what with traveling so much."

"Where do you come from, anyways?" Naruto asked, moving slightly closer to Takato.

"I used to live in this small village, sort-of by the Land of Waves," Takato explained, "but before that I lived here, until I was seven."

"So you became a Genin here before you were seven?" Naruto asked, somewhat jealous and surprised.

"Yea, I guess I did," she sighed, her sad expression staring at the ground.

Naruto stared at her, wondering why she would look so sad about becoming a Genin, a ninja. "Hey, is something wrong, Takato-chan?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Takato said calmly, "I was just thinking about when I had to leave here before, about leaving everything behind. I guess a few bad memories are linked in there."

Naruto nodded as Takato again held up her head, that cheerful smile once again on her face, like nothing had even bothered her. They finally reached the main part of the village. "It's not to far now," he said.

"I'm glad," Takato replied, "I didn't really get to eat breakfast, either."

"Wow, you must be really hungry. How could you not eat all day?"

"Well, I was cleaning my old house. My father still owned it when we left, but it's gotten so dirty. I was so busy all day with cleaning I guess I forgot. By the time I remembered it was too late for breakfast, so I went for a walk."

"Well, here we are!"

"Great! Let's go eat!"

Naruto pulled back the curtains to the shop and let Takato enter before himself. They both sat down. "Two bowls of ramen with barbeque pork, please, chef!" he said.

"Okay!" the chef replied with a lift of his hand, back turned to the two, tossing the noodles.

"You know what, Naruto-san?" Takato asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I feel I should thank you, Naruto-san, so order whatever you want and however much of it you want and I'll pay." Takato said, that cheerful smile still on her face.

"You really don't have to pay, Takato-chan, I can pay for the both of us."

"But I feel that I must. Most people would just turn away if I asked them to take me back to the village and ignore me, but you stretched your gratitude out to me, and even offered to show me around, so I have to repay you in some way."

She spoke her words so passionately; Naruto was a bit surprised because of how shy she appeared to be before. Takato blushed a little at his silence. She broke eye contact, looking down again. "I guess if you really want to," Naruto replied, "After all, I've never been known to turn down free ramen before!"

Takato smiled. "Here you are!" said the chef as he placed the bowls in front of them.

"Thank you!" Takato replied, now cheerful again.

Naruto and Takato broke apart their chopsticks in unison, and said, "Itadakimasu," a phrase traditionally said before eating a meal. They both ate at the same pace and in the same way. Both finished at the same time a little while later. "Two more bowls, please, chef," Takato said with a smile. They got their bowls a short time later, and started stuffing their faces again. An old man with long, white hair entered the restaurant, but the two didn't really seem to notice.

"Hey, Naruto, long time no see," the man said.

"Hey, perverted hermit," Naruto replied between noodles, "What are you doing here?"

"I was around the neighborhood and decided to stop and have some ramen," the man replied, sitting down. They both kept eating, Takato seemingly uninterested by the man. "Hey, Naruto-san, who's this pretty girl you're with?" the man asked, "Your girlfriend, perhaps?"

Naruto and Takato both started choking on their noodles. The old man looked slightly confused. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Takato managed to swallow the noodles that had just gagged her. She wiped her mouth politely with her napkin, as Naruto was still choking, coughing loudly. "Naruto-san and I just met today," she said calmly while focusing chakra in her hand, eyes closed. She then put her hand on the back of Naruto's neck, and he immediately stopped choking with a gulp.

"What did you just do?" Naruto asked.

"I made the noodles easier to swallow so you would stop choking. It looked like you needed a little help," Takato said, voice sounding slightly annoyed. She then turned to the old man, opening her eyes. "So who the heck are you?" she asked, a slight frown on her face.

"My name is Jiraiya," he said in a somewhat grumpy tone, "What is yours?"

"I am Chie-Hitomi-Michi-Takato, but most people call me Takato," she replied, voice oddly cheerful again.

"Jeeze, a little mood-swingy, are we?" Jiraiya asked.

"If we do not forget our anger we will soon be blinded by it."

"Intelligent young girl. Psychotic, but intelligent."

"Thank you," Takato replied, ignoring his insult, then resumed eating. Naruto also started eating again, and Jiraiya resumed eating.

Naruto finished first, and said the phrase traditionally said after a meal. Takato soon did the same, and they both left the shop. "I thought you'd be hungrier than that," Takato said plainly.

"I'm… not very hungry right now," Naruto replied, "Want me to show you around the village now?"

"Sure" Takato smiled.

Takato let her eyes wander to different places, and she soon set her gaze to a large mountain range. On it, the likenesses of four men were sculpted with care and pride. "Wow… That monument, it still amazes me. Can we go take a closer look?" she asked.

"Sure," Naruto replied. He took her hand as they worked their way through the crowd. It wasn't long before they reached a large red building that took on a cylinder form. They climbed many stairs and reached the flat roof, surrounded by a metal rod fence so the careless wouldn't fall. Surprisingly, no one else was there. Takato let go of Naruto's hand and walked to the side of the roof closest to the monument. She rested her hands on the fence, gazing at the four faces in awe. Naruto stood by her, resting his hands on the fence as well, placing one hand on hers.

"The great Lord Hokages. Each sacrificed so much to build this village, a place safe and protected. A place called home to many, where you can always expect to get food each day, a warm bed to sleep in at night. A feeling of having one big family to protect, and love, and teach. Having respect and much honor to hold. How great it must be, to carry the flaming spirit of the Village of Konoha." Takato's words were spoken so passionately, spoken so truly. During her little speech, they had inched closer and closer together. Their shoulders now touched. Naruto smiled.

"I'm going to become Hokage one day," Naruto said confidently, "Then everyone will stop disrespecting me." Takato leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"That is a wonderful dream, Naruto-san," Takato said with a warm smile, "And I have complete confidence in you that you will make that dream a reality. You are very strong, Naruto-san, I could tell that from the moment I saw you, but you also have something very important; the flame of Konoha."

Naruto looked down at her gracefully happy face, slightly shocked. No one had ever really given him such encouragement before. "Takato-chan, do you really believe tha-"

"Oh no!" Takato shouted suddenly, snapping up strait. Her expression changed to worry as she turned her body to face Naruto. "I'm going to be late! Oh, I don't know how it slipped my mind! I'm so sorry, Naruto-san, but if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for something very important." Naruto turned his body to face her.

"But-"

"There's really no time to explain, but meet me at the ramen place at noon tomorrow and we can talk then."

"Okay, but I-"

"I really need to go, Naruto-san, I'm sorry," Takato said, Naruto still trying to get a word in.

"But-"

Takato hugged Naruto and gave him a soft, short kiss on the cheek, then hurriedly walked away, calling back, "I'll see you tomorrow!" as she started down the stairs.

Naruto stood there, frozen in place. _What just happened?_ he thought to himself. He could still feel Takato's lips on his cheek, and he raised his hand to touch it. He was completely stunned, yet very happy at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo sorry this update was so late. There's been a lot of hectic stuff going on, and I've been getting little sleep (thouh that's not my fault) and I'm kinda sad at the moment but I typed it up for you guys, so enjoy. It originally wasn't this short of a chapter, but I wanted to get it out. Anyways, on to the disclaimer and chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto, but I guess I _do_ own the one I made up, Chie-Hitomi-Michi-Takato. /**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

The orange shinobi stood, frozen in place, until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Boss! Boss!" Konohamaru shouted, finishing running up the many concrete stairs. **(A/N I know, I know, Konohamaru is a very random appearance. Just bear with me please.)** "Why are you just standing there? Kakashi is back from his mission!"

"Wha- Really?" Naruto asked, his heart still racing, though he found he could move his body now. He lowered his hand. It had been a month since he had last seen Kakashi-sensei. **(A/N Again, much randomness and unbelieveableness and "yea right"-ness but again, please bear with me.)** "Well, where is he? Is he going to help me train more?"

"I saw him walking down the street and he said for me to find you, and he wanted me to tell you to meet him at the place you started training, the KIA memorial tomorrow at dawn. He didn't say anything else, and kept walking." Konohamaru replied.

"Yep, that does sound like him, to send someone else instead of going himself," Naruto nodded. "Well, I have to leave now, Konohamaru, see you later."

"Where are you going?" the Third's grandson asked.

"More training." The ninja clad in orange replied plainly, walking down the concrete stairs.

"Wait, Boss!"

"What?" Naruto asked without looking back, stopping momentarily.

"Who was that girl walking down the stairs?" he questioned, "Do you know her?"

"Oh, yea, she's a new friend," Naruto replied, walking down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

Naruto tried to continue his training when he got back, but found he couldn't quite concentrate. His mind was on Takato. She was just so pretty, so nice, and probably actually liked him back, unlike Sakura, who he was constantly turned down by. Unable to keep focused; he kept missing targets, and decided to head home.

* * *

By the time he reached his apartment, it was already nine o'clock, so Naruto made himself some instant ramen for dinner, and afterwards, he changed into pajamas. Before going in bed, he set his alarm so he would wake before dawn. 

Chie-Hitomi-Michi-Takato. That name, that voice, that face, ran through Naruto's mind as he lay, waiting for sleep to come. _"Why do I like her so much?" _he thought, staring at the insides of his eyelids, _"I only met her today, yet it feels like so much longer."_ He played back the memory of Takato kissing him. It was a little odd, he thought, that she would hug and kiss him when they had only known each other for so little time. This thought soon faded away, because if you think about it, what normal teenage boy would think it odd an almost-stranger kissed him over the fact a beautiful girl kissed him?

Naruto played the memory again. The words she spoke when talking about the great Lord Hokages, what she had said about him, "…you also have something very important; the flame of Konoha." He wondered if she had meant what she had said, but at the same time he knew of no reason that she would lie. Her words were so encouraging, and made him wanted to be better, better at everything. Stronger, faster, kinder, more intelligent. He hoped her words were true. In his mind, he was now at the moment Takato said she had to leave. "I only wanted to ask her if she really meant what she said, but I guess she really had to leave for something," Naruto thought silently to himself, "Maybe giving me a hug and a kiss was just to make me shut up." He then remembered her turning around to the stairs, and thought of something peculiar; a white streak of hair, white as anything could be, on the back of her head. And with that last thought, Naruto drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating sooner, but then again i really wasn't sure that many people were acctually reading, so I have decided, if there is not a total of at least six reveiws, I shall not put up the next chapter.**

**So review, good or bad, but if it's bad, please give constructive critisism. Thank you! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to start replying to reviews that don't just say "Update soon." or anonymous ones,**

**(Why? no reson really xD)**

**LbcLostKid: no, but nice connection. i meant white as in the pervy sage's hair white, but she's not related to him either. o.o the secret behind that white strand is quite odd though, and shall be revealed partailly chapter 7, and start completely being revealed chapter 9 and onward. it gets kinda confusing, but... well we'll just see when we get there, now, won't we?**

**jjayno1: yes, but as i had said, these last two chapters were supposed to be one.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, sorry for the delay. I will keep going with this story, mainly because I don't two notebooks full of this story to go to waste. (If you like long stories, then you're going to love this. I'm on chapter 33 and there will be a whole series of about four linked stories. D)**

**I am going to change the title of this, since I only just decided yesterday there would be sequels.**

**Anyway, enough blabber. Onto disclaimer and chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do, however, own a dog. His name is Dozer. haha.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

(We're going to fast-forward through the boringness that is sleep, and go to the next day at dawn.)

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all at the meeting place, the KIA memorial, a little before dawn, but a certain white-haired sensei was nowhere to be seen. "He's always late," the only kunoichi among the group complained, "It's not fair! _He's_ the one who told us to be here this early, and he isn't even here himself!"

"I'm just glad Kakashi-sensei is back," Naruto said energetically, "I don't mind getting up this early if I get to train!"

"How the Hell do you get all that energy in the morning?" asked a voice only familiar to Naruto.

"Takato-chan?" Naruto asked.

The young woman emerged from the heavily forested area, into the clearing. Naruto thought she looked even more beautiful than before, her ebony hair glimmering with morning dew that had fallen from the trees. He did notice, though, that another streak of pure white hair on the right side of her head. She laughed a little and said, "Yes, that's me," as she walked over to the trio and stopped by Naruto.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a rude tone. He hadn't sensed her presence before she revealed herself, and there was something about her he didn't like.

Takato sensed his suspicious feelings for her, but only smiled politely and said, "It is common courtesy to state one's own name before asking another's."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, and this is Hanaro Sakura," he replied, gesturing toward Sakura as he said her name, "but I take it you already know Naruto."

"Yes, I do. My name is Chie-Hitomi-Michi-Takato, but that's quite a mouthful, so you can just call me Takato," she said, a cheerful smile still on her face.

"Chie-Hitomi-Michi-Takato," Sasuke repeated in an icy tone, "So that means you are of nobility, seeing as Takato means 'high or noble child.' Also, your parents thought of you as a blessing, since Chie literally means 'wisdom' and 'a thousand blessings.' Your second name suits you, since you do have beautiful eyes, or rather, eye, but there is no pupil, as the name Hitomi suggests, making me wonder. And that leads to your third name, Michi, which means you must be a 'pathway' to something. The way your names are ordered, I suspect that your eye is a key to that pathway, and most likely refers to your covered eye, since an ability sealed in it with chakra or any other technique would leave it looking different than the other eye. So, what is it you are planning, Chie-Hitomi-Michi-Takato?" Sasuke accused. **(OOC-ness much? lawl.)**

Takato looked a bit overwhelmed for a moment, and then the emotion evolved into anger and annoyance. "Okay, you know what? You just did something not many people can do, and that is COMPLETELY pissing me off! I have five things that you really need to hear, and you're going to hear them! First off, what I do is NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSSINESS! Secondly, my eye has been damaged in a training incident, and ever since then I can't see out of it. It is useless to have in the open, and a little grotesque as well, so I leave it covered. Third, the fact that part of my name means 'pathway' does not mean that I am a pathway to something evil! I was the first healthy child born after my mother had several miscarriages, and after my older brother was born with a birth defect. 'Pathway' just means they saw me as a way to get to better times. Fourth, yes, I am of nobility, and as such it would be wise not to make such crazed accusations and not to insult me. Fifth, I suggest you MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSSINESS NEXT TIME. I mean really, if you're uptight because of your brother, then go play that whack-a-mole game and pretend they're weasels." Takato retorted.

This was the first time Naruto heard her yell, and before it seemed impossible to get so upset and yell like that, but now that he heard her angry, she was kind of scary. Sasuke looked a little scared as well, and Sakura looked a bit sympathetic. A tense silence began to fill the clearing when Takato added a thought, "And I suggest you explain to your sensei why the special trainer he hired left."

She turned sharply, walked one or two steps, and then remembered her manners. Without turning again, she said politely, "It was nice to meet you, Sakura-chan, even if I didn't hear a word from you. Oh, and Naruto-san, I shall expect to meet you at that ramen shop at noon today. If your training interrupts, then I shall wait until three o'clock." She then walked away, leaving the three speechless.

A few minutes later, someone finally broke the silence. "Wait, so _she_ was supposed to be our trainer?" Sakura questioned loudly, "And _she_ was hired by Kakashi-sensei to train _us?_ She only looks about our age!"

Naruto couldn't restrain his anger any longer, and started to take his anger out on the cause: Sasuke. He didn't even pay attention to what Sakura had said. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRIVE TAKATO-CHAN AWAY LIKE THAT SASUKE-TEME!? ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!? YOU HARDLY KNOW HER A MINUTE AND ACCUSE HER OF BEING EVIL!? WHAT THE FUCK IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!?" **(A lot, Naruto-kun, a lot. xD)**

"She looked suspicious." Sasuke replied in his infamous monotone voice, stuffing his hands in his pockets again.

"WHAT!? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT!? SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND KIND-LOOKING! HOW DOES SHE LOOK SUSPICIOUS IN ANY WAY!?"

"I DIDN'T SENSE HER PRESENCE UNTIL SHE CAME OUT OF THE WOODS! THAT'S DAMN SUSPICIOUS TO ME!"

"WELL MAYBE THAT WAS PART OF OUR TRAINING, AND SHE WAS GOING TO TEST US WITH A SNEEK ATTACK, OR SHE WAS TESTING OUR ABILITY TO SENSE ANOTHER'S CHAKRA! EVER THINK OF THAT!? HOW DAMN STUPID CAN ONE PERSON GET!?"

"SHE DIDN'T _LOOK_ LIKE A FUCKING TRAINER TO ME!"

"WHY!? BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL!?"

"NO, BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T SEEM POWERFUL TO ME!"

"JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A SKINNY GIRL DOESN'T MEAN SHE CAN'T BE POWERFUL!"

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER SO MUCH!?"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST ACCUSED HER OF BEING EVIL WHEN YOU HAD ONLY JUST MET HER! AND YOU MADE HER REMEMBER STUFF SHE PROBLY DIDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"

"WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"YES IT IS YOU BASTARD!"

"OKAY, WELL MAYBE IT IS, BUT I HAD REASON TO BELIEVE SHE WAS EVIL!"

Their faces were now inches apart, and then Kakashi arrived. "What is going on here, you two?" he asked, making them jump a little. He put a hand on the head of each, pulling them apart softly.

"Well," Sakura began to explain, "we were standing here, waiting for you to come, because you were late as usual, and this girl came out of the woods. Naruto knew her, and we introduced ourselves, then she introduced herself. Her name was long, and so she told us just to call her Takato-chan, but then Sasuke-kun apparently suspected something wrong, and went on accusing her of planning evil. She answered every question he asked, and explained why his accusations were so far-fetched, and then told him to tell you why the trainer you hired left. And to be completely honest, when she yelled at Sasuke-kun, she was really scary. I did feel kind of bad for her though, hearing just a bit of what she's been through."

Naruto and Sasuke were still staring each other down, glares sharp as daggers. "Ah, I see, so you chased away the talented and skillful trainer I hired top make all of you stronger and wiser away with outrageous false accusations, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in an angry tone.

"I thought she was evil," Sasuke replied, still trying to stab Naruo with his glare.

"And what led you to come to this conclusion?" Kakashi inquired.

"She snuck up on us. I didn't sense her presence until she revealed herself," Sasuke replied, then tore away from Kakashi and looked in the opposite direction of Naruto, stuffing his hands in his pockets again. His actions seemed to make Naruto even angrier.

"TEME YOU HAD NO GOOD REASON TO BELIEVE THAT SHE WAS EVIL!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi said, "but he does have a point, Sasuke, you shouldn't have talked to her like that." He sighed, taking his hand of Naruto's head, "But no need to worry about it now. Maybe I can get her to come another day. In the mean time, do thirteen hundred laps Sasuke."

"Thirteen hundred!?" Sasuke repeated angrily.

"You shouldn't have overreacted. She was Naruto's friend, after all, so she couldn't have been as bad as you accused her to be. Maybe this will teach you a lesson."

"But-"

"I suggest you get started if you want to be finished before sunset."

"Fine," Sasuke muttered, "but thirteen hundred laps around what?"

"The main part of the village," Kakashi replied cheerfully.

Sasuke groaned in reply.

Naruto laughed, "Serves you right, teme." Sasuke started his laps, and Naruto stopped laughing after a few minutes.

"Now, what to do with you two…" Kakashi said, "I was just going to let _her_ train you the whole day, but I guess now I have no reason to keep you here, so you're free to go."

"What, no training?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"No, not today, and I'm sure you'll blame Sasuke for that, but that many laps should teach him _something._ Besides, she may come later this week to train you, so don't get yourself too worked up about it."

"Grr… fine then," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Well, see you later then," Kakashi said placidly, walking away.

"That was a complete waste of time, and sleep," Sakura grumbled aloud to herself, annoyed.

"Yea, but I guess its okay," Naruto replied. As he walked away, he called back, "See you later, Sakura-chan!"

"Jeeze, what a strange day this is turning out to be," Sakura mumbled to herself, alone.

* * *

**Yea, that's it.**

**Hahaha, I love that little fight of theirs, even if it is a little out-of-character.**

**Sorry again that it took so long.**

**It would've been out late last night, but there was this whole situation with my friend that I really needed to settle.**

**Please reveiw.**

**Thanks.**

**(And p.s. I give up on the whole get-me-more-reveiws-and-I-shall-post-next-chapter thing. I only want one so i know that at least _some one_ is reading it.)**


End file.
